littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hill Nothing fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Little House on the Prairie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nellie's Restaurant page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Thank you! '' Hiya! I'm Ducksplash and I just adopted this wiki, I looked over your edits and they're good, would you like to become an admin here? Just leave me a message with your answer, Thanks. Ducksplash (Talk!) 18:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) OK, you are now an Admin., Rollback and Chat Mod. Congrats! Ducksplash (Talk!) 19:57, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome, right now I am the head admin. with you as second-in-command, and DarkLantern is a Rollback/Chatmod.Ducksplash (Talk!) 20:05, June 3, 2012 (UTC) HaHa! i thank you once again! Hill Nothing fan 20:06, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, I hate doing this but please be more active, we need another active admin right now, Thanks! Ducksplash (Talk!) 04:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for my lack of presence here, i had a bit of stuff to do on the Road to Hill Nothing wiki and i had a bit of work to do at my High school, but i have time now since the holidays are here so i'll be able to visit here more often! Hill Nothing fan 13:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, I've started something new on the main page's talk page where you vote on what you want reatured, pleae vote, Thanks, Ducksplash (Talk!) 19:51, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Will do!Hill Nothing fan 11:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Please, be more active, I'll have to remove your rights if you're not, thanks. Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 20:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Forgive me you must! i have more spare time at the moment so now i can spend more time here on the wiki for sure!Hill Nothing fan 21:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) OK, but just to tell you, please reply on my talk page and please make it to 120 edits by the 21st, or if you make it close to 100, you can have rollback and chat mod. I hate doing this Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 22:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! =) Ducksplash (Talk) ( - ) 22:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to say good work on editing! =) 'Ducksplash''' Talk 05:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) THANKS! :)Hill Nothing fan (talk) 14:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for welcoming me to this Wiki! I am honored to be a part of it! I have always love LHOTP and recently found the Wiki. I will keep editing, like you and everyone else, to improve this Wiki! Thank you again for the warm welcome! :) Sincerely, --HOABOY (talk) 19:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC)